Harry Potter Should Have Died: Controversial Views from the Number 1 Fan Site
Harry Potter Should Have Died: Controversial Views From the #1 Fan Site is the second book written by the people behind MuggleNet, and is a follow-up to their first book. It was released after , and provides different points of view on certain topics that were still highly talked about after Deathly Hallows was released. While MuggleNet's first book discussed the possibilities of what would happen in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and used extensive research from the series, this book is a little more loose in nature, especially with the topics discussed. The authors still provide a verdict for each topic like they did in the previous book, but they're not seen as definitive as the last book, and are presented as more of a fun, opinionated look at the series. Topics discussed Book/Film Related * Should J. K. Rowling have kept Dumbledore's sexual orientation private? * Are the Slytherins too demonized? * Does Harry Potter die in Deathly Hallows? * Is the Epilogue a letdown? * Which character fails to live up to expectations? * Who is a better supporting character: Luna Lovegood or Neville Longbottom? * Who helps Harry more on his quest: Ron or Hermione? * Are the movie studios splitting Deathly Hallows into two parts strictly for financial reasons? * Which character is most surprising? * What is the most shocking moment in the series? * Is Dumbledore right that Hogwarts "sorts too soon"? * Is Voldemort the most evil fictional character ever? * Are the female characters too stereotyped? * Is the final duel between Harry and Voldemort a disappointment? * Should J.K.R. write an eighth book about the next generation? * Would the series be stronger if Voldemort had killed Harry? * Is Severus Snape a hero? * Is S.P.E.W. good or bad for house-elves? * Which character is more underestimated by others: Kreacher or Peter Pettigrew? * Is it appropriate for Harry to use Unforgivable Curses? * Is Xenophilius Lovegood a traitor? * Should Voldemort be pitied or loathed? * Should Harry have chosen a different profession than Auror? * Are the Hufflepuffs dismissed as lame? * Are the Gryffindors too glorified? * Does the Secret-Keeper information revealed in Deathly Hallows contradict previous rules about Secret-Keepers? * Are Harry and Hermione partly responsible for Snape's death since they never tried to save his life? * Should Parseltongue be taught at Hogwarts? * Do the life debts really matter? * Should goblins and house-eves be allowed to carry wands? Just For Fun/Off Topic * Would you rather make out with Voldemort or a Dementor? * Would you rather shave Hagrid's back, or give Voldemort a foot massage? * What is the coolest Deathly Hallow? * Would you want to be a wizard if it meant giving up all of your friends? * What is the cheesiest movie moment? * Who (besides Voldemort) is the character you hate the most? * Which duel is the best in the series? * Should the love potion Amortentia be illegal? * What is the most useful potion? * Which is the best book? * What is the most useful object for preserving magical history? * Who would win in a fight: Dumbledore or Gandalf? * Which movie deserves credit for setting a new standard? * Which of these scenes from the books should the filmmakers have left in the movie? * Who would you like to get to know better: Andromeda Tonks or Blaise Zabini * Are the HP books for adults or children? * If you could go back in time and talk J. K. Rowling into changing something in the books, what would you change? * Should Harry Potter be included with the classics of literature? * Whose death is the saddest? * What is the worst book? * Which scene is funnier: Ferret Draco or the Weasley twins' firework show? * What is the best plot line in the books? * Which movie did a worse job capturing the important details of the books? * Which couple has the most romantic story? * Who would win in a fight: centaurs or giants? * Besides Voldemort, who is the worst villain? * Is the Snitch worth too many points in Quidditch? * Would you rather have Harry's Invisibility Cloak or his Firebolt? * Who would be the scariest mom: Rita Skeeter or Dolores Umbridge? * Which character would have the more interesting Pensieve: Dumbledore or Sirius Black? External links * Buy Harry Potter Should Have Died from Amazon * Buy Harry Potter Should Have Died on Barnes and Noble Category:Books (real-world)